Intentions
by Dark-An9el
Summary: LxLight Fan Fiction. One-shot : A Fan fiction in which L has a plan; a plan in which concludes how their relationship will turn out eventually if all goes well. But will it work like he expects it to?


"Hmm... Light? Sorry to bother you, but could you pass me that bowl over there? I can't really reach from here." He asked honestly, with inquisitive, dark eyes, glancing back and forth from the appetising bowl, packed full of assorted chocolates amungst other delectable treats, in await of a response; a restless thumb pressed gently against his delicate, parted lips.

"Ehh...Light?"

Light didn't respond straight away, he'd already preoccupied himself by staring into the scrawny looking man's deep, questioning eyes; watching him intently as he impatiently waited; his weary head rested on his skinny emaciated knees that were compacted against his chest.

"Ehm, yeah sure." He said approvingly, carefully passing the cherished treats over to L's welcoming arms; a hint of excitement hidden in his darkened eyes; urging for something sugary to pass his craving lips.

It was oversized and quite frankly a fairly dull china bowl. Nothing fancy. But it was crammed with L's favourite treats.

Not food.

'Food ' wasn't a word to describe what L ate, he didn't eat 'food', he only consumed a vast variety of cakes, chocolates, treats, biscuits, sweets and other sugar engrossed deserts. The amount of candy he devoured was striking to most of the members in the task-force. He might of well of been made out of the stuff. It seemed likely enough, judging by the quantity he ate.

"Thank you, Light." L replied with an unnatural smile. Lifting a single chocolate from the bowl, he fragilely held it to his delicate lips hungrily, but before eating it whole he paused. He noticed Light's fixated glare still layed upon him out of the corner of his eye.

This was not an unnusual occurance, it had been happening a lot lately, but the constant staring in awe, was just getting a little bit peculiar.

"Ehm Light... you've been staring at me for quite some time today. Is something the matter?" L questioned, staring at the chocolate held before him; feeling eager to devour it; eyeing the rest of the contents in the bowl, figuring out which one he'd victimise next with intimidating, prodding fingers vialating each individual.

"Is it because you wish for one of these chocolates also?" he wondered, still looking keenly into the bowl; vibrant and full of colour before popping the chocolate into his desperate mouth. Although he found it odd to ask, it seemed Light hardly ever ate anyway. He'd of felt rude if he hadn't offered.

"Huh?" Light questioned shocked; snapping out of the trance L had captivated him in.

"Ehm, well...I've been wanting to ask you something for quite some time actually." Light confessed; staring at L, who had by now devoured most of the sugary snacks that once occupied the bowl and was now currently messing about with the remains; pushing each treat around and around in circles.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" He retorted repostioning the half empty bowl beneath him on the brown, grubby carpet, awaiting the unknown question with an easy smile layed across his usualy blank features, unaware about the remains of chocolate smeared across his pale, curious looking face; etched with intrigue.

Light knew he was Kira; he also knew that L suspected him to be their prime suspect, but that didn't mean he was incapable of emotion. It wasn't as if his soul was entirely dark and unable to feel anything. No matter what, he was still a person.

The fact was, Light had grown accustomed to him, and his urge to eliminate him was decreasing rapidly. It was as if L had cornered him. He didn't desire to kill him any more, if anything he wanted to protect him from the second Kira. But how could he protect the man that was trying to prove that he needed to be taken down? That he was a killer, a murder. That he was in fact, Kira.

It just wasn't possible.

He couldn't bring himself to feel this way any more, he either wanted L to dismiss the whole thing, to say he wasn't a suspect or even just not their prime suspect any more, which he knew was out of the question. L would never even think about doing that unless he had solid evidence to prove that Light was in the 'all clear', which wouldn't be any time soon.

Or the alternative option was to confess the truth. No one was present except the two of them, so it would only be discussed between them. Even though the truth would be almost impossible to admit.

But instead he'd concluded not to ponder on the subject any longer, deciding to continue with his work. Gazing at the screen in disinterest which displayed a jumble of links and case related tabs all over the place. He was sick of it.

Although the irony to catch Kira, for him, was slightly amusing. Of course he couldn't catch himself, and L was still awaiting his question. A question that had been bugging him for weeks. He needed to know.

"Light?... You wish to ask me a question? Please inform me as to what it is you wish to ask, and stop leaving the conversation with several pauses in between...I find it slightly unnerving." While tapping absent mindedly with his bony fingers against the keyboard in front of him; the computer screen blasting different coloured flashes into his gloomy, dull eyes. Transforming them into a memorising kaleidoscope.

"L, have you ever been in love?" Light asked. Bluntly; no emotion presented in his voice. Just pure monotone.

Was L even capable of feeling that way? Ever in his life? With his social skills at rock bottom, Light found it almost pointless to ask. Everyone presumed he had no interest, preference, or time to feel that way about anyone in particular.

But Light wanted to ask him none the less to hear what he had to say. He didn't want to reply upon other's thoughts and presumptions.

"It's about time someone asked me that Light." L answered straight away, no longer toying with the computer he was currently at. "I hoped you'd be the one to ask me actually, I'm glad you did." L stated; a hint of sadness escaping within his murmured, low voice. Turning away from the computer, spinning his chair around so that his body faced Light, although his head was held low; his wavering gaze drooping to the ground. His eyes were welling with unshed tears.

Had Light triggered something in him? He hadn't imagined he'd react this way in the slightest.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cr-" Light started as L peered into the other man's eyes yet again, a tear wistfully trickling down his soft looking cheeks. But before Light could continue he was interrupted.

"Listen... I...I like you, Light. I've been thinking about it, but I've made my mind up." He paused "I think I may be… in love with you."

His confession left the room in a stunned silence.

Light was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to respond. His mind kept processing the words that the man across from him had just admitted. He was beyond shocked; almost confused.

Why did he look so disappointed in himself, why? Did he really feel that ashamed to fall for a man like Light?

"Listen. It's ok, you don't have to tell me, you're ashamed. I can see it in your eyes that you don't really want to feel this way about me." His face now matching L's gloomy, withdrawn one.

"Too be honest, I feel the same way about you." Light informed L admittedly. No traces of fear found in his voice, he didn't care anymore. He allowed the words to just slip from his mouth. He'd told the truth. Something he hadn't done in a long while, ever since finding that dreaded book. The Deathnote. Then again, he wouldn't have met L without it.

"Well, I guess you can tell the truth after all. Your life isn't full of complete lies then is it. Kira." He teased, glancing up from the ground once again to meet Light's shocked eyes. L's eyes were no longer oozing with tears. But instead had returned to looking cold and full of dismay.

Kira? This confused Light as to why he'd addressed him with this title. Yes, L was near enough one hundred percent sure Light was Kira, but they'd just practically told each other that they had fallen for one another. He found it spiteful to unearth that thought now.

Maybe L had a 'thing' for the 'bad boy' type. Light wouldn't be surprised if that turned out to be true, he knew L was unpredictable, but it still felt...weird.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Light interigated a little assertively. It had pained him the way L had addressed him as Kira yet again. He dispised it.

"Well, you tell me, no need to change the tone of voice _Light_" L taunted, adding a little more emphasis to the word 'Light'. To anger him more.

"L!" He bellowed ,fuming. The name echoing across the room. Light looked as if he was about to explode any second now. He rose, raging towards him. Even though L remained seated confidently in his chair. He didn't see Light as a threat, he knew what was going to happen, it was just a matter of waiting.

L stood calmly from his chair. He waited for Light to approach him and braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Some of the things you say, just...they just piss me off!" Light screamed into L's emotionless face.

But slowed his pace when he was positioned infront of L. He became breathless. His anger had vanished, replaced with longing.

All he wanted was before him.

Light was fixated on him; L was staring right back. Their eyes connected. They could tell what the other was thinking just by looking into one another's passion seeking eyes. One look. That was all it took.

They couldn't fight back the urge any longer.

Light lifted an attentive hand to cradle the other man's chin; gently pulling him closer, untill their chests were compressed and their noses were brushing against the others. Small, shallow breaths escaping from both of their lips; lustfully. Hot breath mingling in the air between desperate lips.

Soon enough their lips were locked together, perfect like two puzzle pieces. Light's hands burrowing their way into L's tousled, black hair as L's hands wrapped around Lights slender waist, tongues exploring each others mouths for the first time.

L knew this was going to happen from the very beginning, he'd of made sure it would. And yet again his plan had worked.

His plans never failed.


End file.
